Under The Stars
by Golden stars light your way
Summary: A one to one training session opens up Tauriel's and Legolas's hearts to one another, but there is one who still stands in their way... A story of betrayal, love and family. I don't own any characters in any way. Set about 5 months after Legolas returns from the war of the ring.
1. After the feast

Under The Stars

He had always wanted to tell her, but he had never found the right words or the right moment. But now he knew he had to tell her.

Legolas stood in the entrance to the training grounds, leaning against a tall pillar, he was hidden from the training grounds by a thick, short hedge. The sun was cold in the pale sky; it was slowly fading into winter, soon snow and frost would be covering the forest. The elves do not mind the icy chill but the snowflakes stung their delicate skin.

Tauriel was the only one in the grassy clearing, she was practising shooting arrows at a thick tree, but was failing misserably, Legolas didn't understand what was troubling her, there was a slight breeze in the air, but not enough to cause her arrows to fail her. He puzzled over the she elf.

* * *

She knew it could never happen, but she loved him more than anything. She couldnt get him off her mind, not even battle training could comfort her uneasy mind. She cried out in silent anger as her arrow, once again, missed the target. She whirled around in frustration, straight into the prince's arms.

"What troubles you, dear Tauriel?" He held her firmly, but not tight, his hands resting on her shoulders.

Tauriel saw concern in the blond elf's blue eyes, her heart began to flutter as he slid his hands down her arms and held her hands loosly in his. Her voice was shakier than she had expected it to be.

"Nothing is troubling me, my prince."

He smiled warmly at her, "I have told you do not call me prince, you do not need to."

Tauriel nodded her head a little.

"Are you sure you there is nothing on your mind? I have been watching you and I am confused at your inaccuracy." He furrowed his brows slightly.

Tauriel felt a hint of annoyance that her secret love had seen her failing, but it quickly dissapeared as she remembered she was in his arms. "Yes my prin- Legolas," she smiled as his name escaped her lips, "I am not troubled, just a little weary"

"If you are sure, but I can meet you here tonight and train with you, if you wish?" He felt his stomach flip as she nodded her head, he gently kissed her forehead, hoping she would not feel his gesture strange, and let his hands slip from hers. He turned and walked back to the palace, smiling happily to himself.

Tauriel stood in the grassy clearing, the touch of his lips still lingered on her skin, they had never been so close before.

She remembered Kili, she had never loved him more than a friend, he had loved her more than the world. When Legolas had been away as one of the fellowship her heart had yearned and prayed for him to be safe, not one day passed without thinking of him.

"Legolas thinks of me no more than a friend." She convinced herself.

She gave a dissapointed sigh then returned to her chambers to ready for the evening meal.

* * *

She stood facing her refection, carefully braiding her hair. She was wearing her normal clothing, it was simliar to her green hunting clothes but it was a gold brown colour and the tunic fell just above her knees, shorter than her hunting tunic, she also wore brown leggings and golden, shin high, boots.

Taking a deep breath she exited her room and walked down the twisting wooden stairs to the main hall. As usual, there were many elves sat around dark circular tables, laughing and joking together. Tauriel caught the prince's eye, he was wearing dark green clothes and black knee high boots.

* * *

He looked into her deep green eyes, she looked so beautiful, as usual. A smile began to spread over his face as she gave a small nod to him, their short moment together earlier had left him wondering whether she too was in love...

He sat on the high table with his father, Thranduil, and other elves of high position. The captain of the guard could sit with them if she wished, but she usually did not, Legolas wondered if maybe today she would choose differently. The smile left his face as he realised she would not; two of her friends had taken her hands and whisked her over to a table of other giggling she elves.

Legolas found himself staring at the red haired elf as she laughed with her friends, he turned to his father. "Please, may I go sit with the others?"

Thranduil turned to face his son, a shocked look on his face. "Of course not! You are a prince, a high Sindarin elf! You do not mingle with the Silvan sort at these sort of events."

Legolas bowed his head, his father was right he belonged with the other high elves, for this time; he had not forgotten his plan to help Tauriel with her training tonight. He sat back and waited for the feast to end, watching the beautiful red haired elf.

* * *

After what seemed like 1000 years, the feast finally ended and the hundreds of elves filed out of the vast hall. Legolas watched as Thranduil rose and also left; his father would not approve of his meeting with Tauriel, let alone his feelings for her!

Legolas stood at the end of the hall, until all the other elves had left. He looked around and saw Tauriel bidding goodnight to her friends before turning back and walking over to him.

His heart lept as she drew nearer, her radiance shone into his skin and gave him the feeling of new life. They greeting each other and then walked to the training grounds, picking up their bows and arrows along the way.

* * *

Her heart was beating fast as Tauriel followed the prince out into the night. The air was sharp with the smell of winter but the stars beamed down their warmth upon the grass, made silver by the bright cresent moon.

They were alone, together.

Legolas pulled back an arrow in his bow and it hit the centre of the tree target with ease. Tauriel followed his lead, but her hands shook as he took a step towards her, sending her arrow shooting past the tree. She sighed in annoyance and nocked another arrow into place, this time she felt the prince's steady hands moving her hand back and lifting her bow slightly. However this made her twitch; her arrow again hit only the ground.

"Sorry, I'm sure I'll be perfectly alright tomorrow." She looked at the ground, she felt so stupid. She picked up her quiver and turned to leave but Legolas grabbed her and pulled her into his arms. She dropped her bow and quiver, arrows spilling onto the grass.

"Tauriel, I- there's something I've wanted to tell you, for a long time now." His eyes shone blue, like the sky on a beautiful day. Her heart skipped a beat as she realised that he did, indeed, love her. He took a deep breath but before he could continue Tauriel cut in.

"There's something I have been meaning to say too."

Legolas gazed into her forest green eyes, his heart beat faster. Tauriel moved closer, so their bodies were touching, he wrapped his arms around her back. She took a breath then whispered the three words that meant the world to him.

"I love you."

He smiled as she began to run her hands through his long hair. He placed his head on hers and whispered back to her.

"I love you too."

A raging river of emotion rushed through Legolas as he moved his face down to hers. Tauriel felt her heart beat increasing as she slid her hands up his chest and around his neck.

He slowly pressed his lips to hers.

Tauriel felt the warm touch of his lips on hers as she closed her eyes, he gently deepened the kiss, all his unspoken love in the one gentle touch. She kissed him back, her stomach turning sumersaults.

Finally he broke away, both elves looked at one another with so much love, Tauriel drowned in the blue eyes of the prince. Before she could get her breath back Legolas pushed his face into her hair and trailed soft kisses down her neck.

"Tauriel..." He whispered her name after each kiss. She whispered his name back in a soft, silver voice.

Legolas rested his head on her shoulder, but looked up as her voice turned serious.

"Legolas, what if your father finds out about us?"

The prince looked at her with a worried expression, but it soon disappeared and he kissed her again.

* * *

But little did they know, the king was standing by a small window on the wooden stairs to his chambers, it overlooked the training grounds. A dissaproving frown of stone formed upon his face and an infuriating emotion seeped into his soul...


	2. The next day

Under the stars

The stars were beginning to fade and the moon slowly retreated. Legolas and Tauriel walked back to the big oak doors and walked through the silent hall to two flights of steps, one facing east one facing west. Legolas gave Tauriel one last parting kiss then they both crept back to their chambers.

* * *

Legolas stode down the long corridor, feeling happy and light headed. He turned at the end of the passage and pushed his door open, and walked into his father. Thranduil slammed the door shut and stared his son in the eye. Legolas became full of fear as he saw anger in the piercing blue eyes of his father.

"How dare you pledge yourself to that Silvan elf!" His voice rung harshly in Legolas's ears, he cowered away from his enraged father. He didn't know how Thranduil had found out but he knew there was no way out of his fury. He felt hot tears beginning to burn in his eyes.

"Especially the Captain of the Guard! You should both know better, I expected better from my son." Thranduil shouted at his frightened son, ignoring the pain he saw in him.

Legolas whimpered pathetically, "I'm sorry, I- " He took a quick step back as Thranduil snapped at him.

"You are not to talk to her again! She will no longer be the Captain of my Guard, she will learn her place!" With that, he turned away, slamming the door loudly, it seemed to resound off every wall.

Legolas crumpled onto his bed and cried burning tears, his father's words still ringing in his ears.

* * *

Tauriel's heart was fluttering happily as she quietly opened the door to her room, she colapsed on her bed and remembered the beautiful night under the stars. She lay staring at her ceiling until the icy sun rose high into the frozen sky and beamed through her window. She lay on her bed, still dreaming about the prince, unaware that he had not had the same peaceful morning...

She ran down the stairs, to the Morning Feast, towards the hall, but she stopped as a loud, deep voice called her name. She whirled around to see Thranduil standing at the entrance to his throne room, a furious fire branded on his face. Tauriel nervously followed the king into the small, but powerful room.

She gasped as she recognised a figure, huddled small, beneath the towering throne. Legolas had his head buried in his knees, his golden hair covering his face. He looked up as Thranduil led Tauriel further into the room; tears carved lines into his skin and his eyes were dull and no longer shone with joy.

His eyes met with hers, he tried to smile but found only more tears threatening to tumble onto his wet skin.

"How dare you, both of you, I saw you two together last night, how dare you pledge love to each other!" Thranduil snarled. Before either one had time to speak he continued.

"Tauriel, you no longer hold position as Captain of the Guard, you will join the stable hands and care for the horses."

Tauriel felt a lump rising in her throat and held back a reply, she could not argue with her king.

"You are never to speak to each other again, or to see each other." He turned as Legolas tried to hold back tears; making a loud whimper in the attempt, Thranduil sneered at him.

"Get up! Return to your chambers Legolas, I do not want to see you until dinner." He grabbed his arm and viciously pulled him up from the ground, pushing him to the door, as he passed Tauriel he tried to reach out for her, Thranduil tugged him away from her.

Thranduil let his son go then turned back to Tauriel. "Go to the stables now, you have disgraced me." He turned his back on her and she silently walked outside.

* * *

Legolas sat on his bed, staring at the blank wall. He had not only lead Tauriel to upset but he had ruined her life, all the years she had trained to becoming the Captain had gone to waste, and it was his fault.

He had to get away from it all, but he could not leave his chambers. Until the sky began to darken, he sat as still as the great mountains, an icy chill slowly spreading through his heart.

Thranduil came to get him for dinner, Legolas felt his father's breath on his neck as he followed him closely down the stairs and into the hall. He caught a glimpse of red hair behind four other stable hands, but her back was turned.

"Keep walking." Thranduil ordered, Legolas sat on the end of the high table, he didn't eat anything but remained silent all night.

Tauriel watched as Legolas was sat next to his father, an unexpressioned emotion on his pale face.

She tried to shove him out of her mind but she couldn't, she longed for his touch and his kiss. Every night she would lie awake and try to keep him off her struggling consiousness, but he walked in her dreams and whispered comforting words to her.

* * *

For two weeks they were apart, never seeing each other, even at feasts Thranduil would keep them well apart. Tauriel began to spend each night down at the small stream that flowed at the foot of the Stable Hand's Hill, for she could no longer reach the training grounds.

She would dip her hands into the cool waters and try to wash away her drowning throughts of love, but without success. She grew tired of cleaning out and tending to horses, she longed to feel the gracefullness of daggers in her hands and the whistle of an arrow shot from her bow. Thranduil had taken her weapons from her and locked them way in a small store room, she felt incomplete.

As much as Tauriel's heart missed the prince, Legolas was affected much more by their separation; he had begun to spend less time around anyone else and more time shut in his small chamber, he cried out his pain in silver tears every night, silence was the piercing scream that tore through his ears, but it was also his closest companion.

* * *

After what would usually seem a mere second for elves, but a hundred years for Legolas, he had had enough. In the dark of the night he unlatched his window and climbed out, a bag in his hand. It contained travelling provisions, he also had his twin knives strapped to his back alongside his quiver and bow.

If he could not see her anymore, then he would leave this wretched place, he though to himself as he stealthily crept over the training grounds towards the stables.

He got to the stables and found his horse, Eladra, he hadnt seen his horse for a long time, and she was pleased to see her rider again. Legolas put a sadle upon Eladra as quietly as he could, he wanted no one to see him leaving.

He lead the black horse from her stable, thankful that the grassy ground dulled the sound of hooves. As he was about to mount the mare a figure emerged from the trees outlining the stream. The moon light turned her red hair silver and it reflected in her deep green eyes.

Tauriel stopped as she recognised the tall figure about to mount the horse.

"Legolas?" She whispered, her heart stopped at the sight of him, the cold light of the moon made his appearance even more worrying.

His skin was so pale and his once deep blue eyes were now dull and pale and his face had become thin and lines streaked down his face. His once golden hair was paler and the delicate braids had become twisted and tangled.

"Oh Legolas," Tauriel whispered, she had tried to conceal the shock in her voice but it pierced through. She took his hands, and forced herself not to recoil at the icyness that flowed through him.

"You are so cold!" She cried out, touching his frozen face, a tear rolled down his cheek onto her hand.

"My heart has been broken by our parting, I - , I cannot stay here. I am fading. I am sorry for what I did to you..." His voice was hoarse and barely audiable.

"Hush, there is nothing to be sorry for. I will come with you, where ever you go. I will not leave you." She placed her other hand on his other cheek and gently kissed his icy lips.

Warmth from her kiss flowed into the fading elf and he felt a reviving fire in his heart.

"I have your weapons, I took them from the store. However I do not know why but I am glad I did." He placed Tauriels daggers and bow into her hands, along with her brown quiver.

She jumped onto Eladra, reaching down to Legolas, helping him up infront of her. He took the reins and they galloped over the bridge and out into the forest.

Tauriel placed her arms around Legolas as they traveled into the night..


	3. Gone from Mirkwood

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long :(**

 **Been really busy with school and stuff but here is chapter 3!**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Gold .:***

* * *

Under the Stars

Chapter 3

Thranduil held his vast cape aloft as he acended the spiraling wooden staircase to his son's chamber; it was time for the evening feast.

Hesitantly he knocked on the door, he felt a twinge of regret for what he had done slowly seep into him, but he pushed it away.

Tauriel and Legolas would never be together.

When there was no answer from the chamber Thranduil called out angrily.

"Legolas! Open this door!"

But there was still no reply. Thranduil rested his arm on the door... To find it unlocked! He quickly regained his balance and looked around at the room.

The cupboards and drawers were open, clothes, weapons and travelling provisions were gone. So was his son.

* * *

"Guard!" Thranduil snapped as he entered his throne room, like a blaze of fire. The green clad guard approached, kneeling before his King.

"My King, what can I do for you?" He rose and saw pain, confusion and so many emotions behind his king's eyes

"Find my son, he has left his chambers, search the Mirkwood halls until he is found. Shut the gates."

The guard nodded and retreated hastily.

Thranduil collapsed into his throne and held his face in his hand, but all he felt was anger. After what seemed like forever for Thranduil, the guard returned. His face was confused and worried, his dark hair messed from running.

"I'm sorry my lord, your son is gone..." His voice trailed off as Thranduil looked up, a fierce fire blazing in his eyes.

"Gone?!" The king's voice echoed through the chamber.

"Yes, we found his footprints at the stables, his horse was taken."

The guard wondered whether to tell the king his other finding, (for he did not know of the connection of the prince and now missing stable hand...) he decided to tell him.

"There is one other thing my lord. A stable hand, Tauriel, is also missing." He had not anticipated the rage this would inflict upon the King, the guard flinched as Thranduil jumped u, sweeping his cloak around him.

"They have dared to-! Against my orders!"

The guard was confused, the king seemed to be shouting at no one. Thranduil decended the stairs and faced the guard.

"Get Avaira and Delarain ready to travel, and ready my horse. I will find them myself."

* * *

Legolas had began to feel better, they had been traveling for just over five hours now but they had barely spoken in all the time. He felt the silence overwhelming, he decided to stop as the sky was growing dark.

He helped Tauriel from his horse Eladra, who was left to wander the forest; she wouldn't stray far and would come back when she pleased.

"I'm sorry." Legolas's voice was a thin whisper, Tauriel turned to face him and took his hands in hers.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, hîr vuin." She smiled and looked deep into the prince's blue eyes. He looked down at the ground, the fallen leaves were begining to mould and lose their golds and reds. He looked up again as Tauriel gently squeezed his hands.

They stayed staring into each others eyes for a while, but parted when Eladra came back, after her riding gear was removed the tired horse soon fell asleep.

"Aw, she must be tired." Giggled Tauriel, her long hair reached the ground as she sat on the soft leaves.

"You look better Legolas," she gazed at the golden haired elf as he walked over and sat beside her, resting his back on an old tree. He smiled and placed an arm around Tauriel, drawing her closer.

Tauriel felt the rough bark of the tree behind her, but she forgot it as she felt Legolas's warm embrace. Placing her head on his shoulder she pointed up at a few bright stars visable between a gap in the tree canopy.

"Are they not so beautiful?" She breathed.

"Yes they are. But even the stars do not compare to the beauty of you, my love." He whispered gently in Tauriel's ear. He suddenly jumped up and began to climb the tree. Tauriel followed and they sat upon a branch, admiring the silver stars beginning to appear in the darkening sky.

When the sky had eventually faded to black they decended the tree and walked over to their makeshift camp. Suddenly Legolas tripped. As he fell he grabbed Tauriel and they both tumbled to the ground.

Legolas looked up at the laughing Tauriel, he could not see he very well in the dark, but her green eyes shone with joy.

"Oh Legolas," She giggled "you are silly"

Legolas laughed too. Some of Tauriel's red hair had fallen onto his face and he gently tucked it behind her ear, he ran his hand down to her waist and twisted around so he was now looking down on her.

"Who's silly now?" He chuckled. Tauriel wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. She felt his hair fall onto her face and moved her hands to brush it away but Legolas held her tighter and she instantly forgot about it as their lips met again.

"Le melin." He whispered as he pulled away, he rolled onto his back, beside Tauriel.

"Le melin." Tauriel replied, shuffling over and resting her head on his chest.

They watched the stars as they rose in the sky, and then eventually faded away into the morning sun.

* * *

 **so that's chapter 3! Just a bit 'lovey' to be honest :P**

 **Thanks for following a favouriting guys :D**

 **Gold .:***


	4. The search

Under the Stars

Chapter 4

The sun was beginning to rise as three elven figures exitted the kingdom of Mirkwood. The two guards, on brown horses, flanked their king as they travelled through the forest.

Thranduil sat upon a silver stallion, a hard emotionless frown upon his face. Behind his mask was only anger.

After a while they picked up a trail amoung the forest floor of faded leaves. The three followed it to a clearing, where a camp had obviously been made, but there was no one there now.

Avaira left his horse and knelt on the moulding earth. "They are two days gone, my lord." He said, looking up. Thranduil simply nodded and also left his horse, he walked slowly around the clearing, a blank look in his eyes.

After a while Delarain coughed a little, to catch the king's attention. "If we make haste we can cover much ground before the moon rises."

Thranduil turned around quickly, snapping back to reality. He mounted his stallion and they walked on; Avaira leading the way and Delarain behind Thranduil.

The sun was high in the pale sky, but the elves did not feel its chill. Delarain had remained silent all the while: his head was full of doubt and questions.

Delarain was only a young elf really and hadn't been on the guard for long. He had met the prince a few times at practises and meetings and to him, the young royal was someone to look up to. However, now Delarain was feeling confused.

Thranduil paused in his conversation with Avaira and, as though reading his mind, turned to Delarain.

"Something is troubling you, tell me." Thranduil's bold voice echoed in Delarain's ears as the trio stopped to face each other.

"My lord, I do not understand why -" he hesitated a moment, "why two who are in love cannot be together." He expected the king to become a-raged with his foolishness but to his suprise, and relief, the elven king was not harsh.

"You are young, Delarain, and have much to learn. My son is the only heir to Mirkwood and so he must marry an elegable Sindarin not a mere Silvan soldier, he cannot be in love with her, for he cannot ever be with her."

Avaira and Delarain caught the sadness in Thranduil's words.

The searching party continued, tracking the runaways through the forest

* * *

Three days had passed since Legolas and Tauriel had left the kingdom. The forest had become so thick now that they had had to unmount Eladra and lead her through the gnarled trees by her reins.

"I remember when this forest was green and beautiful." Said Legolas, sadness in his voice. "It was called Greenwood then."

Tauriel sighed, she had been born just after the darkness had begun to take over the forest, so she didn't have any memories of the great Greenwood.

"So much was different then." The prince hung his head and exhaled loudly. He looked up and continued, "like my father."

Tauriel stopped and turned around to face him; he never spoke about his father much.

She looked into his eyes, a thousand memories floated in the waves of the blue sea. They decided to stop for a while, Eladra trampled down some leaves and sat herself down amoung the tree roots.

Legolas and Tauriel sat against one of the towering trees, their bodies close together.

"He was so different then: he would join the patrols, laugh with the guards and best of all he would take me into the forest and we would practise fighting together. After that we would lie under the trees and look at the clouds. But then - then mother died."

Legolas felt his heart flicker as he remembered.

Tauriel looked up at him and saw indescrible pain in his eyes. "Shh now, you shouldn't continue -"

"You don't know the story of it do you?" He asked, quietly. "You should know."

Tauriel remained silent and let him continue.

"It was a normal day for me, I was only young, I came back from a hunt in the forest with my father. We were laughing and were so joyful. My mother welcomed us home and we told her of our day. But after a while a guard came in and told us that the dwarvish kingdom under the mountain was under attack from a great beast. Smaug.

My mother and father went to join the guard; they had not expected the worse. I stayed, I did not worry greatly for them."

Tauriel placed a hand on Legolas's arm as his voice began to shake. "Hush now, you do not have to -"

"I shall continue, it is alright." He drew in a deep breathe and looked forwards into the dark trees.

"On the way to the mountain Smaug flew back to the pass, where the elves were at that time. He attacked them. " A tear rolled down his cheek, Tauriel gently wiped it away.

"Most of them managed to hide and take shelter amoung the rocks and bolders, but my mother was not so lucky. My father was badly injured but my mother died. After a while father heard a cry, it was Thorin Oakenshield. The dwarf pleaded for help but my grief stricken father was in too much pain and shock to do anything, so he turned away."

Legolas felt more tears threatening to overwhelm him, he looked up at the pale sun and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall. He felt a warm touch on his cheek and soft lips on his.

Tauriel slowly drew back and hugged him tightly. They stayed, in each others embrace, until thick clouds covered the frozen sun.

A large raindrop fell onto Eladra's nose, she crossed her eyes and tried to snort it away. Legolas and Tauriel laughed.

"Oh Eladra, you are silly." Said Tauriel, reaching over and brushing it off.

The rain began to fall harder but soon it turned into hail, small drops of ice dropped to the forest floor and rolled off the trees and bare branches.

"Over there!" Legolas pointed to a huge gaping shelter amoung twisting tree roots. The three hurried over and huddled together. Eladra tried to take up as less space as she could, tucking her legs in and resting her head by the entrance to the makeshift shelter.

The ice storm raged on.


	5. Found

**sorry it's been so long again! Hope you enjoy this chapter**

 **Gold .:***

* * *

Chapter 5

Thranduil, Avaira and Delarain continued through the forest, the hail had stopped falling, they had not stopped throughout the storm. The King was determined to find his son and Tauriel.

He had always had a soft spot for the captain of the guard but he had never expected her to fall in love with his son. Of course Legolas had always loved her, but he had thought that the prince had gotten over 'the phase'. It seemed that, even after the war of the ring, he had not.

But then again, he thought, she had been 'close' to 'that dwarf' a those years ago when Smaug ruled. He pushed the thought away.

"Avaira!" He called, "are we gaining on them?"

Avaira stopped and turned his horse around, to face the king.

"My lord, we are following very fresh tracks, they most likely stopped and took shelter in the storm." He paused, then continued, "where do you think they are headed?"

"Away." Replied Thranduil, his voice was monotone and thick. "Away from Mirkwood, away from me."

Avaira felt it best not to press further so he turned and headed off again, the king and Delarain close behind. Suddenly a black figure pushed through the thick foliage, as soon as she saw them she turned to head back, Avaira grabbed her reins...

* * *

"That was a mighty storm!" Tauriel exclaimed, clambering out of the tree roots and dusting herself off. They had reached the Eastern edge of the forest, the dark trees gave way to thin, frosted grass. Tauriel stepped onto a long dirt path. She turned to see Legolas, still sat at the foot of the tree, staring at the ground. She walked back over to him.

"Whats wrong?"

He looked up, worry spread across his face. "I feel his presence."

Tauriel was confused, "who? Who is here?"

"My father, I know he is here."

"We can hide, up in the trees."

"But Eladra can't, where- where is Eladra?"

They both knew that their horse had gone off earlier but she had been gone for a while now. Before they could speak again, Eladra came trampling through the woods as fast as a raging river. She whinnied loudly.

"What is it girl?" Asked Tauriel, stroking the mare gently. Legolas jumped onto the mare and pulled Tauriel up behind him. "I told you, its my father!"

They galloped off along the track, finally free of the dark forest.

"They'll follow Eladra's tracks, we have to hurry!"

Eladra ran like the wind along the path through the frosted grass.

Tauriel looked back in time to see three figures on horses erupt from the trees onto the path behind them.

"They're behind us!" Tauriel shouted.

"Go Eladra go!" Eladra galloped as fast as she could.

Tauriel held onto Legolas tightly and saw that their persuers were gaining on them, fast. Hundreds of thoughts flew in her mind, she took a deep breath and spoke firmly. "Legolas, stop."

"What?" He turned slightly in the saddle.

"We can't keep running and hiding, think how worried he is, you are his son." Legolas turned away and she thought her words had fallen on deaf ears, but the prince pulled hard on the reins and turned Eladra around to face the on coming storm.

"You're right, Tauriel." He helped her down off the panting Eladra and stood close to her.

Tauriel thanked the stars that Legolas had listened to her, there must be a way to reason with the king. But little did she know her easily forgiving heart was wrong this time.

She looked at the three horses galloping towards them, glancing over she saw Legolas with a face of terror and fright upon him. Gently, she slipped her hand into his and squeezed it reasuringly.

Time seemed to slow down.

After what seemed an age their three persuers approached, Avaira and Delarain took hold of Eladra and took Legolas and Tauriel's weapons from them.

Thranduil stayed on his stallion and looked down at the frightened elves.

Tauriel stared up at the king, rage and anger was all he was. She felt Legolas tense beside her as the king began to speak.

"I would have thought that, by now," he spoke slowly, every word a heavier burden to carry. "After all the troubles you had faced Legolas, you would understand what it means to have responsibility is to someday be king of Mirkwood."

Legolas surged forwards and Thranduil's stallion reared up, heavy hooves smashing through the air. Tauriel reached out and pulled Legolas back, she glared at the king who did not seem at all phased by his horse's outburst.

Breathing hard, Legolas looked his father in the eye. "I can love who I please!" His raised voice was caught in the icy wind, whistling throught the air.

For a moment Thranduil's face seemed to soften and his eyes went dull, he looked regretful and weak, but it imediatly vanished and was replaced by hard, cold stone once again.

"Astride your horse, we are going home." He turned his back on the shocked pair.

Legolas didn't move, when Avaira took his arm the prince shook him off forcefully. He glared at his father's back and firmly replied.

"No."

* * *

 **Haha left u on a cliff hanger there :P but i have a plan for how this will go! Thanks for the reviews and thanks for following and favouriting :)**

 **Gold .:***


	6. Mirror

Under the Stars

Chapter 6

"What did you say?!" Thranduil turned his stallion around, and looked in his son's eyes.

"No" Legolas repeated, his face blank and expressionless, but inside he felt as though he was being torn apart.

Thranduil turned to the guards and Tauriel "leave us, all of you." Legolas turned to Tauriel and mouthed "I'm sorry" but before she could reply Avaira took her arm and followed Delarain back into the woods, Eladra following.

* * *

Thranduil left his stallion and took a few steps towards his son.

"Why are you doing this, Leaf?"

Legolas was taken aback, 'Leaf' his father hadn't called him that for a long time.

"Because I love her! Why can't I love who I want?" Rage was filling his head, like water released from a dam.

"You are a prince of Mirkwood! The ONLY heir to this kingdom!" Every word Thranduil spoke was forced and almost hard to say.

Legolas blinked back hot tears, "What if I don't want ever want to be king?!"

Thranduil was lost for words, he felt the ground crumble beneath him, his heart shattered.

He replaced it with hate and rage.

"That, is not, a choice that you, can make. You WILL come back and you WILL be a king and you WILL forget that stable hand!"

"Are you threatening me, Thranduil?" Legolas took a pace forwards.

Thranduil drew his sword and held it between himself and his son.

* * *

"Get off me." Tauriel shook Avaria's hand off her arm and sat down on a tree root. Avaira huffed and turned to the younger elf.

"You've done well, Delarain, your training paid off."

"Thankyou." The younger elf put on a smile, but underneath the mask he was feeling doubtful; he remembered Tauriel, when she was still Captain of the Guard, he had always admired her and had been upset to learn that she had been demoted to stable hand. He didn't understand why she and the prince could not be allowed to love one another.

"I'm going to make sure the area is secure, keep an eye on her." Avaira whispered to Delarain.

Making sure his mentor was gone, Delarain sat next to Tauriel.

"I'm sorry, I truly am."

Tauriel faced him, surprised. She thought she remembered him, from a training session, but wasn't sure; she often taught different groups. Well, used to.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Delarain, son of Raindin, the jeweler."

Yes! She did remember him! "I remember you, a while ago I taught your group. You were the one who fell in the river, weren't you."

Delarain felt a little embarrassed "yes… that wasn't funny!"

But he found himself laughing with the she elf.

"We have to get back to Legolas and Thranduil." Tauriel suddenly grew serious and stood.

"I believe that you and the prince should be allowed to love each other, but the King forbade it, maybe you should just, forget him?" Delarain stood too and looked worriedly around.

"Are you with me or not?!" Tauriel said, picking up her weapons.

"But, Avaira said-"

"Who cares?! We have to get to them!"

Hesitantly, he agreed and was about to follow when Avaira came stumbling through the undergrowth. Eladra whinnied and moved closer to Tauriel.

"Orcs!" He shouted.

"How many?!" Tauriel felt her former authority returning to her.

"A lone group, maybe 30 of them, but they are big and heavily armed."

Past events forgotten, the three elves held their weapons, ready for the oncoming enemies.

* * *

Legolas saw his face reflected in the king's blade; icey eyes filled with rage, a face of confusion and anger.

Thranduil saw himself reflected in his blade; a cold stare of rage, a face of stone.

He broke his daze and thrust his sword forwards, to point at his son. He suddenly felt a fire burning inside him, uncontrollable flames scorching his heart and mind. Only one other time had he felt this before.

With the uncontrollable fire burning inside him, all conscious thoughts gone, he lashed out with the blade.

The unexpecting elf moved back just in time. instinctively he lunged for his knives, left on the ground. The three horses moving away.

Bringing his knives up he blocked Thranduil's next move, catching his sword in his blades.

"I know you are angry, but I cannot ever love another." Legolas said, through gritted teeth. Then, he suddenly noticed that his father was not himself: his eyes had an almost ghostly sheen and his face had paled. He had only seen this happen one other time.

"You are not yourself!" He cried out, pulling his knives away.

Thranduil fell backwards, his sword skidding across the dirt. Legolas looked down at him, worriedly. He suddenly seemed to change before his eyes, released from his crazed trance Thranduil stood and slowly walked towards his son.

"I, I'm sorry. I, I tried to control it…" the King fell to his knees, face in his hands.

Legolas guided his father up and gently rid him of his tears. "Shh, it's alright, it'll be alright."

He pulled him in a tight hug.

He remembered the only other time this had happened- when mother had died. Thranduil had returned and shut himself immediately in his chambers. Legolas remembered listening at his father's door- he heard him yelling in pain and throwing things at the walls.

* * *

 _Tears of fear and confusion rolled down his cheeks as his father raged. The young elfling curled up outside the door, not understanding or knowing what to do. After a short while the door opened and his father, eyes glazed and face scarred with lines of tears, picked him up in his arms and, with difficulty, told him what had happened._

 _It had taken a long time for the kingdom to recover, but Thranduil was changed, and would never be the same._

* * *

After a while the two pulled away from each other.

"Legolas, I'm sorry I did not let you and Tauriel be together -" But he was cut off as a cry erupted from the woods- Orcs.

Father and son picked up their weapons and ran to the enemy.

* * *

I cannot express how sorry I am for taking sooooo long on this- I've been very very very VERY busy!

Hope you have all had a good start to the year :)

Thanks for staying with me this long.

Gold .:*


	7. Attack

**I am really sorry it has been so long, I have been very busy with school work (exams soon) and other things.**

 **Thankyou for staying with this story, hopefully I will be able to consistently write the rest of it.**

* * *

Under the Stars

Chapter 7

* * *

The sound of branches and twigs snapping came from the forest. Legolas and Thranduil stood their ground, side by side. Tauriel, Delarain and Avaira ran from the trees and took their positions.

* * *

Thranduil realised that after all that had happened, everyone was still willing to protect another. He had no time to dwell on this thought.

The Orcs emerged from the undergrowth, dragging heavy clubs and axes. These were not orcs like they had faced in The War of The Ring but Orcs with no real aims or leader. Their dark thick skin was covered with shredded cloth and remnants of what could have been the armour of men or other unfortunate beings that fell at the hands of the vile creatures.

The first swung its axe through the air, Avaira nimbly moved aside. The heavy metal weapon created sparks as it crashed down on the stone path, the other Orcs followed and charged for the elves.

Delarain struck down many Orcs with ease, moving fast and light on his feet. In all the danger he found he was excited to finally be using all the fighting skills he was taught, his first battle!

Thranduil wielded his sword with years of experience, the thrill of battle was good to feel again, he jumped and ducked behind his next opponent quickly despatching it with a blow to the back. Suddenly he felt a pain - like a fiery torch pressed to his skin. He turned and saw the blade leaving his arm, it had struck below his shoulder guard, a deep line of red was rising through the cut, seeping into his tunic.

* * *

Legolas ran to a tall shrub and fired arrows with expert accuracy: hitting their targets as they lumbered around and charged with pace. As he reached for another arrow he suddenly found himself in the path of an Orc. To his horror he found that his tunic was caught on the thorns behind him and he could not reach his arrows.

* * *

Thranduil took in a sharp breath and ignored the pain, thanking that it was not his sword arm. He quickly killed four more Orcs.

The bleeding wasn't stopping and now the whole sleeve was wet and soaked with blood.

* * *

Legolas looked at the Orc: his club was raised high above his head as he ran heavily towards him. Trying to turn around Legolas found that he could not stretch to untangle himself from the gripping thorns. His knives were also alongside his arrows.

* * *

Avaira and Delarain took down a huge beast, his jagged knife falling with a crash followed by the thump of his body on the hard stone.

"Your training has served you well, Delarain." Avaira shouted as he felled another enemy. The younger elf gave a nod of acknowledgement as he too brought another to his knees.

* * *

It was getting closer, Legolas could feel the ground shaking below him now. The Orc was only a few paces away. As the beast raised its club Legolas shut his eyes and waited for the end.

It didn't come

Daring to look up he saw the Orc as though frozen in time, a twisted expression was painted on his face and he did not move. An arrow stuck from his chest.

The attacker fell back, his club hitting the ground. Letting out a sigh of relief Legolas turned to see Tauriel, holding her bow. She ran down and untangled the thorns from his clothes.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she helped him up.

"Yes, thankyou." Legolas replied taking her hand and pulling her closer.

"I really don't think we have time for this! " Tauriel said, throwing a knife into the heart of another enemy.

"Sorry" Legolas replied as he moved away back into the battle.

* * *

Soon all the Orcs were gone. The elves sat on the ground in silence for a few minutes. It was broken by the sound of horse's hooves on the stone. All four horses trotted out from the forest.

"I thought they'd taken you all!" Legolas wrapped his arms around Eladra. She whinnied in a defiant manner as if to say 'of course not, they could never catch us!'

"Father, you are hurt." Legolas took Thranduil's arm and inspected the wound.

"How bad is it?" The King asked, unsure.

"It will be fine, do not worry." He smiled at his father and found himself trapped in a hug.

"I'm sorry, Leaf."

* * *

 **again, I cannot say how sorry I am that it has taken me so long to write the next part. Thankyou so much to all of you who have waited and stayed with this story**

 **Gold .:***


End file.
